


雨客

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 在他们前往福吉谷的前一晚，康纳出了些小问题……海尔森帮助了他。





	雨客

当那一缕浅淡的味道再次袭上海尔森的鼻尖时，他终于忍不住困惑地四下打量，康纳为此投给他一个不耐烦的眼神。

“专心一点。”刺客说，难得找到了机会教训对方几句，青年心里隐秘地得意了一秒。海尔森阴郁地瞥视，倒也没有计较。纽约下雨的夜晚又湿又冷，他的披风已经被打湿，让海尔森焦虑地压低了帽子，他又瞥向康纳，青年的兜帽下只露出一半面孔，像只小兽朝着空气中探出鼻尖和下巴，海尔森瞄了眼对方干燥的嘴唇，又忍不住瞄了一眼，康纳朝他疑惑地轻轻偏头。

“你生病了？”

“没有。”

“你看起来像是感冒了，”海尔森沿着横梁向前移动了半步，一边监视着下方的英军，一边同康纳轻声交谈，“如果你不舒服，应该主动退出行动——达文波特总教过你不要逞强。”

“你在关心我吗，父亲？”这孩子一向直白，“谢谢，不过我没生病。”

海尔森噎住了：“我并不是关心你——虽然作为父亲我似乎应该时刻紧张你的方方面面——但是，不，康纳，如果你不舒服，只会给我拖后腿，”他苍白地讽刺道，“我不希望等下还需要去拯救一个刺客，这不在我们合作的范围内。”

“我不会的，”康纳闷声道，“专注我们的行动，父亲。别老想吵架。”

海尔森不置可否地冷哼，下方的废墟中英军持续含混的对话早已消磨尽了他的耐心，他站起身，不等儿子提出异议就拔出武器跳了下去。

或许这孩子生病也不需要人担心。海尔森把袖剑从一个士兵的下颌中拔出来的时候想，康纳当然生病了，或者快了，他脸色泛红，呼吸里细微地伴随着猫似的呼噜声，但是这些不适似乎没有影响他的行为，海尔森有点骄傲地瞥见他躲开投弹兵的重斧，继而挟持着对方挡住一列射击。

“……所以，既然你还精力十足，”他们飞快结束了战斗，海尔森从余光中看着那个士兵越跑越远，“你最好去抓他回来。”

“你去。”

“不，你去，”海尔森说，康纳的呼吸比先前更艰难，他有点担心是不是淋雨加重了这孩子的病情——但首先他要确立自己的威信，“因为我说的。”

康纳瞪着他。海尔森这时注意到青年的脸颊更加晕红、嘴唇湿润，他刚想改变主意让这孩子留下休息，刺客就屈服了，士兵已经快要跑到巷子的入口，一些巡逻的编队伴随着大声呼救开始向这边聚拢，海尔森来不及再去确认对方的情况，在他视线所及，康纳像只蓝羽的燕子一样轻飘飘落在屋檐上。也许他的担心是多余的，圣殿骑士耸耸肩，押着剩下两个人匆忙离开。

等康纳赶回乔治堡时，他的父亲已经在阶上等着他了。雨还没停，天色昏昏沉沉的，让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。从圣三一教堂冒着雨走到曼哈顿南端不是什么愉快的体验，而且他现在确实感到了不太舒服。

“我一个人完成审问也可以，”海尔森说，示意康纳带着俘虏跟上，“你可以去休息——我保证会把情报只字不差地告诉你。”

“不用。”康纳毫不犹豫地拒绝了，他推搡了一把那个士兵，对方噤若寒蝉的样子让他有一点迟疑是否要继续。海尔森站在乔治堡的走廊门口，背后黑漆漆的墙壁让他看起来冷酷而高大，康纳说不上来，有那么一瞬间，他喉咙发干、双腿软弱，伤寒似的灼热开始在他的脖子与下颌蔓延。

“里面发生了什么？”他试图转移自己的注意力，审讯室洞开的大门里挂出一股不祥的腥气，海尔森没有回答他的问题，只是催促他把俘虏带进去。

康纳很快知道了——那两道木门重重在他们背后关闭，他的食道一阵紧缩，屋子里好像只剩下他父亲的袖剑寒冷的闪光。审讯很快会结束，青年同俘虏对视时意识到，他们又一同看向海尔森。

“英国人在计划什么？”海尔森问道，他在摇曳火光下像个屹立的死神。康纳觉得他似乎是看了自己一眼，又似乎没有，刺客感到天旋地转——他见过更加血腥的场面，但是依然……康纳在腹前抠紧了自己的手指、后颈一阵一阵发着麻。

“为什么？”他问，惊惧像海浪一样打磨他的神经。

“他们会警告亲英分子，”海尔森耐着性子解释道，屋子里的血腥味让人作呕，还有那种柔和的、香烛般的味道混杂在里面，“我们也没有那些物资去养着几个囚犯。”

康纳似乎认同了这样的观点，这孩子没再说什么，他看起来也有些面无血色。

“我们明天一早就启程去福吉谷，”做父亲的说，“雨太大了……今晚先在这里好好休息。”

但是晚饭时间海尔森并没有看到康纳。

“他说有些不舒服，”下人在上菜时告诉他，“先生，我也觉得他看起来不太好……”

“他有说需要什么吗？”

“没有，只是说想要早点休息。”

海尔森皱起眉，他略微思考之后离开了餐桌。客卧就在二楼，离楼梯不远的一间，圣殿骑士推开门之前犹豫了一下自己这行为是否有点多此一举——康纳仅仅表示了需要休息，并没有索要父亲的关爱——但是鬼使神差的，被一种冲动驱使着，海尔森还是敲了敲门。

康纳还没睡，很快回应了他。在进屋之前，男人大致地组织了一番语言，康纳正半躺在床上，捧着一本书，显得有些没精打采。

“儿子，”海尔森先开口了，“晚上好。”

“晚上好，”康纳放下书，他的呼吸显得有些吃力，“有什么事情吗，父亲？”

“我来看看你是否会把自己病死在圣殿骑士的地盘上。”海尔森说，话一出口他就后悔了，但是康纳没有表现出恼火，只是晃了晃脑袋，他病得比海尔森想象得更严重。

父亲就走到床前去——康纳下意识地躲闪了一下，在海尔森握住他的手腕时冷静下来。男人的手碰在他的额角试探了片刻，那温度很舒适，让年轻人忍不住轻吟。

“我想我是害了伤寒……”康纳说，“不必担心，父亲，睡一觉就会好起来的。”

“这么说似乎你每次都是这样处理疾病了？”海尔森说，那种摇摇晃晃的味道又一次出现了，从他进入这个房间开始，那个味道、那种冲动，就似有若无地咬在海尔森的鼻尖和脑后，他有点焦躁地扯了扯领子，试图找到散发味道的根源，他隐约意识到了——但是又无法理解。这味道总在康纳的周围出现。

“你闻到什么……”海尔森比划了一下，气味越发清晰了，似乎都被他的动作搅动，在空气中丝带般地围绕着他们，“有什么味道。”

“我洗过澡了。”康纳皱起眉。

“不，我不是那个意思……”海尔森不知道如何解释，他的信息素逐渐也扩散出来，包围着他自己，这让圣殿骑士感到好一些了，“你最近接触了什么人吗？”

“只有你。”康纳回答，不理解这样跳跃的问题究竟怎么回事。

“但不是我，”海尔森解释道，虽然更像是自说自话，“我的信息素不是这个味道。”他的信息素更凶悍一些，没有Alpha会有这么温柔的味道。

康纳摇摇头表示了不解。

“算了……”海尔森说，“Beta是闻不到的。”

“我的确闻不到，”康纳说，“但是，我并不是Beta，父亲，我只是闻不到。”

有那么一会，海尔森不确定自己在盯着他的儿子还是在盯着什么，他的脑中翻涌着各式各样的想法，惊涛骇浪般、海尔森几乎无法维持理智，他的儿子并不是Beta——这也不是他自己的信息素——

“你是个Omega。”海尔森说，他没有使用疑问句。

“是啊，艾芙琳告诉我这好像不太常见……但是没什么关系。”

“没什么……关系？”海尔森迟缓地重复了他的话。

“我觉得没对我造成什么影响……”康纳迟疑了片刻，说，“Omega似乎是会受到Alpha的信息素的影响……但是所幸我感受不到。我有些……缺陷。”

“缺陷？”

“我闻不到信息素，父亲，所以我和Beta没什么两样。”说这话的时候，他半闭着眼睛往毯子下面靠了靠，海尔森注意到他的颧骨越发红艳了。

“你难道没有发情期吗？”海尔森在床边坐下，难以置信他们之间竟然如此平和，康纳摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“你现在很像是发情期的症状。”

“……”康纳的表情有一瞬间的空白，他睁开眼睛看向父亲，紧张和无措出现在他的额角，“我、我不明白……”

“达文波特有教过你要怎么处理这种情况吗？”海尔森问，他重新站了起来，走来走去、把外套搭在椅背上，窗户紧闭着，不透风的窄室内信息素的含量越来越高，康纳坐起身，一只脚露在毯子外面：“没有……事实上在这之前，赖特医生会定期给我送药。”

“你带了吗，那药？”

“没有……”

海尔森深呼吸了一口气——康纳裸露在他面前的脚腕和小腿让沸腾的冲动越发难以克制，他坐回床边，试图平静地同他的儿子谈话：“以前没出现过这种情况吗？”

“没有……”

“一般来说，”海尔森说，“一般来说，Omega们会在十六岁左右第一次发情，康纳，你已经超过二十岁了——如果在此之前你没有过发情期，那么按理说你就不会发情了。”

“或许我只是感冒了……”康纳犹豫了一下，说道，他不安地收回自己的脚，海尔森感到尴尬一般地挪开自己的视线：“我应当去给你找个医生，但是雨太大了。”

他们一齐沉默了。

“那我该怎么办……”过了一会，康纳嗫嚅道，海尔森心里一抖，一种不明不白的热切狂喜扼住了他的喉咙，“我是指，如果我是发情了的话……”

“那么你需要一个Alpha，并且从此都需要——稳定的或者时常更换，Alpha可以帮助你度过发情期。”海尔森解释，惊讶于自己语气的平静，他强作镇定地把手放在被子上，掌下隔了一层单薄夏毯的是他儿子的大腿。

“……”康纳的脸更红了，他明白了海尔森的暗示，但是仍在犹豫——父亲急迫而灼热地紧盯着他，手掌无意般在青年的大腿上游移：“明天一早我们就得出发，”海尔森继续说，“我可以帮你做个临时标记，至少……暂时让你不被这个小问题打扰。”

年轻刺客的嘴唇动了动。他显然被劝动了，而且海尔森敢说，在这样情况特殊的雨夜，怀抱着悖德心思的人也不止他一个，他的年轻的儿子同他一样在渴望着某些僭越的亲昵。

“那你准备好了吗？”海尔森短暂离开去反锁上了房门，他回过头，康纳垂着双腿坐在床边，不安地注视着他：“放松，”海尔森握住他的手，“我会慢慢来……你可以相信我。”

康纳急促地抽了抽鼻子，点点头，海尔森把他的手掌捧到嘴边吻了吻，示意他把衣服脱掉。康纳衬衫下的皮肤如同文明人一般，没有传统战士那样的粗糙和脏污，海尔森也脱去了衬衫，单膝蹲踞在青年的面前，握住了康纳的脚腕。

“等下我们会进行非常亲昵的接触，”面对这孩子不解的目光，做父亲的解释道，他用另一只手托着康纳的小腿，把裤腿推上去，年轻人的胫骨笔直干净，海尔森低头轻吻，“首先，我会让你适应我的接触，你可以告诉我你的感受。”

“有点痒……”康纳说，他的脚趾缩起来，但是没有抗拒，男人来回抚摸他的小腿腹，温暖的掌心让他膝头发颤，接着海尔森就托起了他的膝窝站起身来。

“我会脱下你的裤子。”他说，丝毫不容抗拒。康纳捂住了嘴巴，海尔森说得那样自如简单，但是动作却慢腾腾的。圣殿骑士抚摸着他的大腿，揉捏每一寸紧绷的皮肤，甚至低下头伏在他大腿上舔舐。康纳忍不住向后仰倒，腰不受控制地挺起，他硬了。

“你很敏感，”父亲评价道，“没有做过这种事情？”根本不需要回答，男人俯上康纳，开始啃咬青年的锁骨和肩窝，年轻人大声呻吟起来，双腿无师自通地缠上了对方的腰。海尔森的手绕到他的腰后，抚摸着他的肌肉和突出的骨骼，手指尖的刀茧煽情得让人难以自制，康纳很快就攀住了父亲的脖子，在海尔森咬住他的乳头时。他在海尔森身下扭着腰，翘起的阴茎挤在男人的裤子上磨得有点痛，臀肉也忍不住一阵一阵夹紧。海尔森似乎笑了一声，双手抓住了他滚烫的双股。

“你硬了。”他父亲说，康纳呼哧呼哧喘着气，第一次发现对方的声音那么性感——手臂也那么性感，面孔也……他抓着海尔森的肩膀不能松手，海尔森哄着他把腿抬起来，他照做了，康纳已经完全不知道现在他还有什么事情不会做，海尔森迷人得可怕，就算他的父亲现在要求他去舔自己的老二，他也会照做的。

康纳想到这里，猛得哆嗦了一下，海尔森不知道什么时候已经把裤子褪掉了，充血的阴茎挺着，十分面目可憎，康纳飞快地收回手捂住了眼睛，羞耻地不敢抬头，他感到背后一阵发热，艰涩的痛感和酸胀的痒同时从他腹腔里渗透到了他的下体。海尔森分开了他的双腿，手指轻轻抚摸他阴茎上的纹路，康纳下意识想伸手去拦，却被海尔森抓住了手腕。

“享受它，”父亲说，“放松，孩子，我会轻点。”

康纳只好犹豫着收回手，勾住了脖子上短短的项链，海尔森揉了揉他的阴囊后很快就继续下滑，一边按揉着会阴一边试着向他的后穴插入手指。

青年紧张得不敢呼吸，他的腰背僵硬地紧绷着，海尔森则像诱骗般爱抚他的下体、越发深入他的私处——康纳感到通道里一些液体流淌出来，他夹紧了穴口。

“你已经湿了，”海尔森开始安慰他的阴茎，Omega的阴茎在性交里没什么用处，除了带来额外的快感，似乎就只是一个观赏的物什，“你发育得很好，很漂亮，”海尔森柔声道，“如果你是个健全的Omega……康纳，这会你大约已经生过一个孩子了。”

“我不会生孩子的，”康纳说，声音艰涩，“我没法……还有太多的事情……”

“但是你喜欢，不是吗？小孩子，最好是自己的孩子。”

“……”

“如果你怀孕了该怎么办？”海尔森又把手指插回了他的通道里，康纳抓紧身下的毛毯，心里一紧：“我不会……我是个先天不足的Omega。”

“也许可以试试，”海尔森说，心不在焉地将年轻人的腿抬更高，Omega的入口已经兴奋起来，又湿又殷红，他把勃起的阴茎塞到康纳的臀缝里，龟头在那个入口滑动，康纳喘了口气，抓住他的手臂的同时眼眶发红，海尔森匆匆低头给了他一个吻，“康纳，你该试试，你会是个好母亲。”

“我不能……”青年摇了摇头，他的头发湿漉漉地粘在他脸侧，让他看起来有一丝难得的脆弱，“父亲，我们不该……”

“现在这样说有点蠢，”海尔森耸耸肩，尝试着把勃起往里面插入了一些——康纳太紧了，他在年轻人痛呼之前退了出来，继续抚摸对方的阴茎，“儿子，你不一定会怀孕——而且这只是个临时标记。也许你会遇到喜欢的Alpha，谁知道呢，我只是作为父亲，临时为你解决问题。”

康纳看着他，一种柔和且忧郁的感情在这个孩子的眼睛里跳动，他似乎想说什么，但是又胆怯不已，海尔森不愿细想，也无暇理会。康纳已经很湿很软了，男人把手指伸进去按揉腺体，再次尝试插入他——这一次很顺利，柔软的肉壁几乎没有抵抗，温顺地含下了父亲的阴茎。康纳热气腾腾地抬起大腿，腺体被挤压让他的下面不断流水。

海尔森不再犹豫，他抱起儿子的大腿开始挺动，康纳很沉默，但是颤抖得如同在不停歇地高潮一般，他在难以忍受的时候抱紧了父亲的后背，手指几乎把男人抓伤，海尔森顺其自然地吮吸舔吻青年的双乳，将康纳的乳头咬得又红又肿。

“标记不仅仅是性爱，”海尔森在不断插入着年轻人的身体时说道，他抽出阴茎——柱身上沾满了摩擦产生的白膜和康纳的淫液，这个第一次发情的Omega简直如同一个漏水的云一样没完没了的喷着体液，海尔森为他的气味和柔韧身体不可自拔，他把康纳扶起身，让他趴在床上，“你要放松。”

他重新插回康纳的后穴里，但是放慢了插捣的攻势，康纳的腰窝和肩胛像鱼的皮肤一样流畅而美丽，海尔森啃咬着青年的皮肤，撩开了对方的头发。

他突然明白了为什么从未有人发现康纳的信息素。那条项链的后面，在康纳后颈腺体的位置上，有一个手工缝制的小布块，里面塞了一些草药。

“这是谁给你的？”

康纳愣了一下 很快反应过来父亲在问什么：“阿基里斯……”他回答道，“有一次，他把我的项链要去了，还给我时就有了这个……他嘱咐我不可以摘下来。”

海尔森若有所思地冷哼一声，接着解开了那条链子，信息素的味道突然就变得浓郁起来，海尔森几乎无法控制地猛烈撞了几下身下的躯体，康纳的腺体沾满了汗水，已经在性交中肿胀起来，他掐住年轻Omega的腰，丝毫没有警告就咬了上去。

他的儿子惊叫起来，下意识想要摆脱他，但是Alpha的力量这么大，海尔森压制着自己的雌兽，持续着抽动还咬紧了腺体，他的信息素和康纳逐渐融在一起，变得温和起来。高潮的冲动在击打着Alpha的阴茎和大脑，康纳似乎要求了什么，但是他没有注意——射精感在鼠蹊积累起来，他的儿子也不再反抗。

精液被灌进了Omega的生殖腔，连带着Alpha的信息素也流进他的腺体，之后的一段时间里，所有人都会知道他的身体已有所属，每个能感受到信息素的人都会知道他和一个Alpha上床了。

康纳虚弱地趴伏在床上，高潮后的窒息感还没散去，海尔森松开了咬住他的牙齿，舔掉儿子腺体上的一些血渍。他把阴茎拔出来，精液从康纳的后穴里流到床单上。

“……我会不会怀孕？”良久，康纳问道，海尔森刚刚为他拿来了热水和毛巾，擦试着他腿间淫糜的痕迹，“我刚刚想让你不要……”

“抱歉，我没听清楚。”海尔森说，他的表情有些敷衍。

“这个标记，会有多久？”

“我也不太清楚……一般会持续一个月，但你是有缺陷的。”

“……”康纳沉默了一下，他坐起来，抱住自己的腿，“别人会知道。”

“什么？”

“信息素。我虽然闻不到，但是我知道别人……”

“没人在意，康纳，不要想这么多。”

“乔治也是个Alpha，”康纳突然说，他咬住嘴唇，悔意在脸上一闪而过，“他会不会觉得……”

“觉得你是个随便的Omega？会无节制和Alpha瞎搞甚至是自己的父亲？”海尔森不知道自己为什么要说得这么刻薄，但是他忍不住，康纳那副样子、那种软弱的情态，他的儿子不该为了什么Alpha而懦弱，更不该为了华盛顿，“你喜欢的Alpha难道就是他？康纳，你的择偶太令人失望了。”

“你不要胡说，我和乔治是朋友，”康纳瞪着他，脸上的愤怒十分真诚，“我今晚不该……但是也请你不要打探我的隐私。”

“用完我就想撇清关系？”海尔森冷笑，“刺客的博爱精神就是这样的？”

“……”

“不管怎样，华盛顿不是好人，康纳，记住我的话，”海尔森披上衬衫，“也许我在一些事情上对待你的方式不对，但是我是你的父亲，儿子，我不会伤害你——他可不一样。”

“他从未害过我。”

“我也没有。”

“……”

“你只是偏心，”海尔森叹气，说不上是恼怒还是嫉恨，“康纳，你只愿意看到你想看的。

“我从未对你不利，但你不愿意承认，

“你只想相信别人，哪怕我才是你的父亲，我才是为你做了最多的人，康纳，你太软弱了，你还是个孩子，连面对自己的勇气都没有。”

“……”康纳勉强保持着脸色，他攥紧了床单，海尔森对他摇摇头，年轻人突然想起，在刚刚的亲密中，他忘记了给他父亲一个吻。

“我该走了，我们明天需要早起，”但在他能做什么之前，圣殿骑士拿起自己的外衣，那背影看起来有些疲惫，“晚安，康纳。”

海尔森吹熄了门口的灯。

**Author's Note:**

> *没有，不是BE，康康不喜欢华盛顿，父子szd


End file.
